A Fire In Our Hearts
by Circe Cedolin
Summary: This year, involving heartbreak, prophecies, realizations, would change their destinies. Whether they liked it or not. Aceline and her friends will learn what their lives have in store for them when a prophecy involving a certain enemy is revealed.
1. A Swift Introduction

**Fire In Our Hearts**

_'This year, involving heartbreak, prophecies, realizations and obsessions, would change their destinies. Whether they liked it or not.'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and every character mentioned except Aceline and her family are J.K's**

**A/N: Im so excited! I really hope you guys will review. Tell me whats bad, tell me whats good, I want to know! Reviews mean the world to me, so make my day. If you have a suggestion for a change in last name for Aceline, I'd be forever grateful, I couldn't seem to find anything that fit. Enjoy the first chapter, however short it may be!**

* * *

**A Swift Introduction**

Aceline Brianna Olivia Aithne Swift was the only daughter of the wealthy merchant Liam Mercutio Swift. Her father, a man who was content in telling 'Those blustery old fogs' where exactly they could shove their magic who-hats-its. Blustery old fogs referring to anyone and anything with magical blood running through their veins. Of course, Liam had gone to Hogwarts and actually learned a thing or two, and he _was _of a pure magical blood family, but magic was not a necessity to him and he gave it up altogether. Liam, at an early age, had found that trading, haggling, and numbers were his calling.

Aceline was completely different from her father. She absolutely adored anything magical. She could spend days just reading Hogwarts: A History. She would daydream about unicorns and quidditch. She had not grown up completely apart from the magical world though. Her mother Flavia Demetrius-Swift, was a beautiful witch. Flavia and Aceline shared the passion for all things magical and looked a great deal alike. Although Liam hated when his wife talked all things magical with their daughter, Flavia found it comforting that Aceline shared her passion.

Flavia had been best friends with Lily and James Potter before their demise. Flavia had fought hard with Dumbledore over her dead friends' only son. Flavia had wanted to take him in, to care for him and give him the best, what Lily and James would have wanted. Dumbledore had thought it wise to place him with the Dursley's, not wanting him to grow up under the eyes of everyone in the wizarding world.

When they had arrived at Hogwarts Aceline and Harry had been fast friends, and are still extremely close. Harry, Aceline, Ron, and Hermione were the best of friends and did everything together. Walking down Diagon Alley, Aceline and Hermione could be mistaken for sisters. They might not have looked too much a like, but just the way they acted so similar, people just naturally assumed they were. Both had read Hogwarts: A History a million time. Both had naturally curly hair. Both were on the short side, and both were petit and slim. Both were completely gorgeous. Ron and Harry were like her brothers. They joked around and pulled pranks on one another, both were obsessively protective of her, and they would treat her, on occasion, like a complete child.

Their 7th year would be starting soon and Aceline could not wait. Sure, she had seen her friends over the summer break, but it wasn't the same as living in the same castle as them. This year, involving heartbreak, prophecies, realizations and obsessions, would change their destinies. Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it so far? This is just the introduction, you'll really meet our new charactors next chapter! Next Chapter includes a bit of talk about prophecies and preperation for Hogwarts! Review please!**


	2. Fire Melts Ice

**A Fire In Our Hearts**

_'She would go through the flames of hell to melt the boy whose heart was made of ice'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry,Hermione,Ron and friends aren't mine. Aceline, Flavia, and Liam Swift are. Path too.**

**A/N: Review! If your reading this, then I've probably done something right. Let me know what you think. If theres any questions I can answer Id be glad to. Now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Fire Melts Ice**

She had been awake all through the stormy night. Today was the day she would be going back to Hogwarts. She could barely keep her eyelids open, but she could not wait to see her friends. She slowly climbed out of her warm heaven of a bed. Her mother was at the doorframe, with their ritual hot chocolate.

"I can't believe this is my last year at Hogwarts.And getting to be Head Girl too! " The fact that had caused Aceline to toss and turn the night before. She still hadn't completely grasped the concept of this being her last morning before Kings Cross hot chocolate with her mother.

"You've grown up too fast." Flavia said, smiling at her only daughter, handing her the still hot mug of hot chocolate. Receiving a smile in return for the hot chocolate. "This has all gone by way too fast."

"Ah. Don't remind me. All I have to do is put up with that ferret Malfoy and his idiot Slytherins for one more year. I am going to miss getting to wander that castle though. Oh! And the library. I don't think there's another place in the entire wizarding world with a bigger collection of books." Aceline sighed. She sure was going to miss Hogwarts.

"Well honey, you should go pack up your trunk if you want to make it to Kings Cross in time. And don't forget to pack everything for Path. You know how she gets when you forget her things." Flavia was right. Aceline, of course being the lazy one, had thought if she put off packing by hand, as they weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts yet, her mother would willingly do it by magic.

"Oh no! I won't have time to meet Hermione at the station beforehand. She'll be so disappointed. Especially since this is our last year getting on the Hogwarts Express together." Aceline sighed, batting her eyelashes a bit.

"Fine! Since its your last year going to Hogwarts, and because I wouldn't want dear, sweet Hermione to be disappointed. Just go get ready; I'll take care of your luggage."

Flavia got up to take the dishes from their hot chocolate to the kitchen.

_ It works every time. _Aceline went into her bedroom to get ready. Putting on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white empire waisted top and a pair of outrageous red leather boots.

She went into the bathroom next to put on makeup she really didn't need. A simple line of black kohl around her eyes and some pomegranate-apple lip-gloss. She left her chocolate brown hair to curl naturally down her back in ringlets.

She went back into her bedroom to make sure everything had been packed. Her cat Path was very stubborn, just like her, and was very particular about who handled her. If you tried to get anywhere near her she would nip and bite at any bit of flesh she could get at. Path was a beautiful Persian with light blue eyes and a fluffy white and cream coat.

Seeing that everything was in order she went to find her mother so they could begin making their way to Kings Cross.

She found her mother in the kitchen talking with her father. Liam had always been distant towards her. Aceline always thought that it had something to do with the fact she had such a passion for magic.

"Mother, if we don't leave soon I'm going to be late in meeting Hermione. And Head Girls can't be late!" Aceline reminded her mother of the plans that had got her out of packing to begin with .

"Ill go start the car. Say goodbye to your father and then come out, alright?" Flavia was always pushing Aceline and Liam to be closer to each other. It seemed that they were magnets, Flavia could push them together, but once she let go, they flew apart.

"Alright, leave Path here though, she's in a bad mood." Path had left chew marks on her ancient alarm clock out of annoyance.

Aceline thought that she would just give her father the hug and a kiss on the cheek and make a dash for it, but instead he motioned for her to sit at the seat across from him at the kitchen table.

" There's a reason that I tried to refuse magic." Liam was not one to actually talk about magic, let alone his own magic.

"Before your mother was pregnant with you, a prophecy was made." Aceline was getting confused now. She had been told that he had just wanted to focus on being normal for his muggle clientele.

"The prophecy said that a daughter, conceived on the day that you were, would go through the flames of hell to melt the boy whose heart was made of ice. I figured that if I could give up my magic, you wouldn't be part of that world. That maybe that girl couldn't be you. When you get to Hogwarts, go find Albus Dumbledore. Right away, he'll explain what I cannot." Aceline was in shock.

This was getting weird, and fast.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh mysterious daddy! I have a feeling things will continue to worsen for Aceline. Next Chapter we'll visit the rest of your favourite Harry Potter characters. Continue on!**


	3. Into the Arms of the Enemy

**A Fire In Our Hearts**

_'As Aceline was opening a compartment to check if it was empty, the train lurched again...'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Aceline is mine, Path too. The rest are obviously not. **

**A/N: Chapter 3 already! Ill start making longer chapters soon, I just wanted to get someone interested in it first. I think this chapter is a bit rushed because I'm not really that good with the fillers. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**Into the Arms of the Enemy**

Arriving at Kings Cross, Aceline spotted Hermione at once. Hermione was sitting on a bench waiting, with Crookshanks sitting in her lap.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much!" Aceline said as she ran to give her friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ace! I've missed you too. Our final year at Hogwarts begins soon." Hermione squealed and greeted Aceline. Both girls were ecstatic about going back to their beloved magical world.

Her muggle parents had caused her to go into some sort of magical withdrawal. She tried to teach her parents about some magical things, but it just wasn't the same. Over the summer, Hermione had done a lot of traveling. She had spent months touring France, Italy, even Brazil and Mexico. She hadn't seen her friends since the end of the school year and she looked completely different. Her once mid-length curls had turned into long, glossy waves. She had learned how to apply makeup, and had done hers perfectly. To tell the truth, she looked fabulous.

"So tell me what's happened while I've been away!" Hermione and her friends hadn't been able to owl much over the break. Hermione had been exploring the globe and Harry and Ron had been at a quidditch camp most of the time.

"Well since I've had a lot of free time, I took up yoga. And did a couple tutorials in fashion design. I also lived at our local bookstore." Aceline liked filling up her time learning about things.

"Wow that sounds fantastic. Were there many good books to read?" Hermione was also an avid learner.

"Oh, quite a few, I've got a few in my trunk you'll absolutely love." They also liked the same kinds of books. They had so many similar interests; people were starting to wonder if they really were long lost twins.

"Fabulous! Did you hear from Ron and Harry about what time they would be arriving?" Hermione asked, secretly wondering when her 'secret' crush would arrive.

Hermione kind of had a thing for Ron. Ron, it seemed, also had quite the thing for Hermione. They would ask about each other in generalizations. People would always know to just tell them what the other was doing. Everyone in Gryffindor was trying to make them realize that they liked each other, hoping that their suffering would end and everyone could just get on with their lives.

"Hermione, they'll be here soon, don't worry Ron will have a heart attack when he sees you." Aceline said, trying to calm her friend down, not throw her into a tizzy. Little did Aceline or Hermione know, Ron and Harry had been approaching them, but had not heard the'secret'.

"How could you! Aceline I trusted you to keep that a secret, now look what you've done!" Hermione squeaked. She was upset alright, she had completely bypassed the compliment Aceline had been trying to give her on her new look.

Hermione jumped up from the bench they had been sitting on. Not letting anyone put a word in edgewise she bolted onto the Hogwarts Express and was gone in a blink of an eye. Harry and Ron just stood there looking as confused as Aceline knew they were.

"What in bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, his mouth gaping with the shock of the scene that had just unfolded before Harry and him.

"Its great to see you guys." Aceline said, giving each of the boys a hug before quickly announcing " I should go find her, but I'll see you on the bus later." With that she bounded off in the direction Hermione had gone.

"Girls are so weird." Harry stated, looking at Ron, who just nodded in total agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aceline was trying to work her way through the quickly filling hallways of the train. There were bathrooms at either end of the train and it was her best bet in finding her friend. It would be difficult to get to the other side of the train if Hermione wasn't in the first bathroom she checked.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Aceline mumbled as she accidentally bumped into a group of third year Ravenclaws as the Hogwarts Express lurched into motion. Finding Hermione was proving very difficult, and she knew that at this point it was a lost cause.

She figured she might as well just find an empty compartment. Harry and Ron had taken her trunk and Path for her. Her legs were getting sore and she was tired from such an early morning.

As Aceline was opening a compartment to check if it was empty, the train lurched again. This time it sent her barreling into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see how they react to this situation... Read the next chapter! Reviewing would be a plus.**


End file.
